


Surprises In Life

by viridianaln9



Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [11]
Category: Justice League - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Gen, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-25
Updated: 2020-03-25
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:35:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23306902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viridianaln9/pseuds/viridianaln9
Summary: Penny and Rachel are dealing with their life.
Relationships: Artemis Crock/Wally West, Penny Parker/Wade Wilson
Series: Best Frieds Forever Spider & Bird [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1565182
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	Surprises In Life

** Best Friends Forever Spider & Bird  **

** Surprises in Life  **

Nightwing was typing out a new code. The Mountain was up and running again and that she was happy with it. She wanted to forget what day today was, she didn't want to think at all, so all she saw was code.

"Nightwing we're going to go out tonight are you coming?" M'gann asked.

"No," she answered. She didn't trust M'gann anymore not after what she did to Connor and what she had been doing to the villains. So, she had done the only thing she could do, she had trained so she could have mental walls in her head and not let her inside unless she allowed it.

"Nightwing…"

"I'm fine M'gann go with the team," Nightwing told her.

"Okay," M'gann said she knew that out of all the team Nightwing didn’t trust her at all. Even Superboy was very sketchy around her. 

#

Penny came home to Avengers Tower and she wanted to hide the tears that would come to her eyes. Harry had asked her out, what she thought had been a date, but it turned out that he wanted to know how to ask Mary Jane out again. She knew that she shouldn't be surprised. She changed into her outfit and went out to be Spiderman.

#

Penny was sitting down on the Empire State building she didn't expect someone to come here.

"Penny-poo,"

"Augh…Go away Wade," She said. Deadpool, of course, didn't listen and went to her side and sat beside her.

"What wrong, Spidey someone tried to hit you with a shoe?" Wade asked her.

"Not funny," Penny told him, knowing he wouldn't leave she looked at him. "I had a date, with Harry Osborn,"

"Oh," Wade said deflated a bit because he knew who the boy was, he wasn't blind. He had come to many a rant of the boy and it was something he understood would always be in the way of any relationship he would ever have with Penny. 

"Except…"

"Did he do anything to you; do I have to unalive him?" Wade said getting his gun out because if the Osborn kid did anything to Penny, he wouldn't be alive for much longer. Not that him asking Penny on a date was helping much with keeping him alive.

"Put the gun away, Wade," Penny tells him but there is a blush under the mask. "I thought it was a date, which goes to show that I'm still a stupid little girl who had a crush on him when I was young, anyway he wanted to ask my friend out again,"

"Oh, that's good," Wade said and Penny turned around to look at him. "Not good,"

"No Wade, but you wouldn't understand I guess," Penny said.

"Well it's the idiot’s fault, you don't need him in your life any way you have me and I'm all yours," Wade told her and Penny smiled.

"Yes, the Merc with the Mouth, all I wanted in my life," Penny tells him sarcastically touching her heart.

"See I'm your knight in shining armor and stuff, I just won't wear the tin can suit; my suit is all stylish and you can see my smoking body," Deadpool said and moved around posing as if he was a model, making Penny chuckle than laugh, she suddenly looked up to see that Deadpool was right in front of her face it was normal, but now her heart was doing double time which was natural with Wade and she always tried to avoid.

"Wade?" she said.

"Let's go eat Tacos," Deadpool told her.

"Race you there," she told him.

"You're on pretty spider," Deadpool said and Spiderman blushed again.

#

Nightwing was typing in a new code when the screen lid up, she looked at it to see her Dad standing there.

"Shouldn't you be out with the rest of the team?" Batman asked her.

"You're supposed to be resting," She told him.

"I'm fine," He told her.

"You got beaten up by Bane again and he almost tried to break you back again," She told him.

"It didn't happen," Batman told her. "Are you coming home tonight?"

"I'll be home later I just want to finish this code," She told him.

"Very well," He told her and ended the fee, she knew he was worried but hopefully not too worried because if he was she knew that he would send her Papa to come to get her or to come and guilt her to come home with him.

She was thinking about the team and other things, she was thinking of maybe transferring since she got a call not that she was going to tell her parents, but she had gotten a call from S.H.I.E.L.D. and they wanted her to come, but then Tony had told her that she could come and join the Avengers team if she wanted. She didn't know if maybe that is what she needed to join another team, to move, to see what more she could do. She knew she could join the Justice League the invitation was there but maybe the motivation wasn't. She sighed before she made the decision, she was going to join the Avengers, she typed the code before she was going to call Captain America to inform him of accepting their invitation. What she didn't expect was the wind to come at her, she looked to see someone laying on the ground. When she noticed who it was, she was in shock, she ran to him.

"Wally?" she whispered. Wally looked disoriented and looked up to see the masked eyes, masked eyes that he missed, he knew who she was, and he felt like home.

"Rach," He sighed.

"Hold on Wally I'll call the others you need to be checked out," She said. Wally just felt himself be moved, then he got injected with something which he was sure it was to take blood out.

Nightwing couldn't believe it as she saw the results, he was alive. She touched his head and he seemed to move it so it could get closer to her. She sighed she wasn't the one that was supposed to be here.

"I have to go out for a bit Wally,"

"No," he told her.

"I have to call your family they have to know," She told him and did the stupidest thing she could think of, or what she thought was the stupidest thing. She moved forward and kissed his cheek, she left not noticing that Wally smiled.

#

Outside of Avenger's Tower Spiderman and Deadpool landed.

"The tacos were great," She told him.

"Yeah, I'm the best date ever," He said, and she smiles. She was about to go inside, and she did something that surprised both. She moved and gave him a kiss on his masked cheek.

"Thank you for the date," she said and went inside.

“Did I just win her?” Deadpool asked no one. “No, I definitely was asking someone,” 

#

Back in Mount Justice, everyone was gathered around Wally making sure he was alright, making sure he was the real Wally. Artemis was beside him smiling and being happy as the man that she loves was back to her. Nightwing stood in the back and saw them before she walked out, she didn't notice that Wally's smile faded when she left the room.

**Author's Note:**

> Leave comments and kudos


End file.
